Black King (Trolls' session)
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least High 4-C Name: 'Black King, The Twelve Angel King '''Origin: 'Homestuck 'Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Ruler of Derse, Leader of the Dersite army, Bringer of the Reckoning, Final Boss '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength and durability, Optic energy beams, Telekinesis, Web creation, The Vast Glub (Is a technique that will Kill all trolls via a A psychic attack, Energy Projection, Possible flight '''Attack Potency: Likely at least Large Star level (Able to overpower any of the 12 trolls individually, requiring all of them to work together and just barely take him down in time. The Reckoning would have destroyed all of Skaia had the King not been defeated before the countdown) Speed: Unknown movement speed. At least FTL+ reactions (Capable of fighting all 12 trolls, at once) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class by sheer size Durability: Large Star level, but can be damaged by weaker opponents (The Black King functions very much like a final boss in an RPG. While even attacks from weaker party members can hurt him, albeit not much, the amount of health he has is so immense, that everyone must work together to stop him) Stamina: Immense (Fought against the trolls for hours on end) Range: Planetary via the Reckoning, Galactic via the Vast Glub Standard Equipment: Scepter, The Dersite Army Intelligence: Tactical genius, as he is able to lead Derse's forces to victory over Prospit in every session of the game Weaknesses: If the King's scepter is destroyed, he will lose the powers he has been prototyped with. However, this is incredibly hard to do, as Vriska had to roll the best possible results on her Fluorite Octet in order to do so. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Optic Blasts:' Due to being prototyped with Sollux's lusus, the Black King gained the ability to fire destructive beams of energy from his eyes. These blasts seem to be even more powerful than Sollux's. *'Web Creation:' Due to being prototyped with Vriska's lusus, the Black King gained the ability to create spider webs which he could use to ensnare his enemies. *'The Vast Glub:' Thanks to the accidental prototyping of Feferi's lusus, the Black King gained the ability to unleash a powerful psychic shockwave known as the Vast Glub. Using this technique would have instantly killed every troll in the entire galaxy, obviously including the 12 players, had an army of Aradiabots from many alternate timelines not used their combined psychic might to hold it back. *'The Reckoning:' Easily the Black King's most destructive move. The Reckoning is a twenty four-hour event that occurs when the Dersite army inevitably overwhelms the Prospitan forces. During this event, hundreds and hundreds of meteors will rain down on Skaia from the Veil, eventually destroying it if not stopped. Skaia will fight back against this, creating portals around itself to send the meteors elsewhere in time and space, buying both itself and the players a bit more time. However, it can only do this for so long, and players who don't confront the Black King soon enough will find themselves being bombarded with meteors during the scuffle. Sollux and the Aradiabots were able to use their psychic powers to turn a few of these meteors against the King, but that did little to slow the meteors themselves. If the King succeeds in destroying Skaia, provided every player isn't already killed in its destruction, the session is rendered unwinnable, leaving the remaining players stranded. Gallery Alterniabound 20 - Rex Duodecim Angelus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Monsters Category:Final Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Staff Users Category:Psychics Category:Tyrants Category:Internet Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4 Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users